An electronic device may transfer various types of information to a user. In the electronic device, the information may be displayed to a user through a display of an external electronic device that is connected to the electronic device. As types of external electronic devices become more diverse, the electronic device can provide the information to a user in various forms, and accordingly, convenience of a user can be improved. Further, the electronic device can receive various types of user inputs (e.g. a touch, a gesture, etc.).
The electronic device can perform a function/operation corresponding to a user input (execute a specific application when an icon of the specific application exists on a display region corresponding to a user input) or to display (e.g. move, delete, or copy) currently-displayed contents in a different form.
As the electronic device (e.g. a smartphone) improves performance, the electronic device can provide various pieces of information to another external electronic device. For example, the electronic device can display various contents (e.g. a window, a picture, a video, a web page, an image, a message, etc.) using a display (e.g. a touch screen including a touch panel).
As types of external electronic devices connected to the electronic device become more diverse, attributes (e.g. a resolution, a brightness, a size, a type, etc.) of displays of the external electronic devices are changed. Thus, contents may not be effectively provided to a user through the external electronic device. For example, when contents are displayed through a display of an external electronic device, since the display of the external electronic device and the display of the electronic device do not have the same attributes (e.g. a resolution, a brightness, a size, a type, etc.), it may be difficult to display the contents on the display of the external electronic device in substantially the same form as that of the display of the electronic device.
When contents are displayed through an electronic device and an external electronic device, various embodiments of the present disclosure can provide the contents to a user in a state in which attributes (e.g. a form, a shape, a location, etc.) of the contents are changed in accordance with the attributes of the electronic device and the external electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.